xseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Destination
Final Destination was the first season of the re-imagined Final Destination series. Based on the original series hosted by Greggo/BloedRoodRoze (Final Destination: Harper's Island @ FGC), this series was revamped and customized for the RTVG although most of the original game format did not change. As the original winner of the series, Trish Wellington returns to host. This season followed 14 strangers as they were brought together for the movie premiere of Trish Wellington's best selling book turning Hollywood blockbuster. However, when one of the strangers has a premonition that the theater is going to burn down in a fiery explosion killing everyone inside, Trish and the 14 other strangers escape just in time for the theater to explode. One by one the strangers begin to die in horrific accidents and Trish tries her best to aid the Survivors realizing in the end only one will be able to escape with the chance at a full life. In the end, Kimberly Corman/CupidStunt was granted a second chance at life over Sam Lawton/xymandopex in a vote of 4-3, as the jury respected her multiple challenge wins and ability to make deals outside her Day One alliance. Survivors of the Elm Theater Fire Along with Trish, 14 Survivors made it out of the Elm Theater Fire alive. They later were stalked by death and were killed in horrific accidents, one by one. Each chapter, one of the Survivors would anonymously have a Premonition of who was going to die next and had the option of secretly deciding any of the other Survivors to replace that person in their death. Afterwards, one Survivor would win the ultimate safety and ability to begin a chain reaction selection until one of the two nominated Survivors were saved. Death would grant them another chance, while the other nominated Survivor was killed in a terrible accident. In the end, the spirits of the final 7 deceased Survivors returned to form a jury- deciding which of the last 2 remaining Survivors earned the right at a full life. Game History Chapter 1-- Premonitionist: WENDY | Death's List Nominee: OLIVIA | Premonition Nominee: LORI | Safety Winner: ALEX | 1st Dead/14th Place = Olivia Castle/aziiza Chapter 2-- Premonitionist: LORI | Death's List Nominee: CLEAR | Premonition Nominee: JULIE | Safety Winner: THOMAS | 2nd Dead/13th Place = Julie Christensen/abstractfierce Chapter 3-- Premonitionist: ALEX | Death's List Nominee: LORI | Premonition Nominee: CARTER | Safety Winner: KIMBERLY | 3rd Dead/12th Place = Carter Horton/1331nj Chapter 4-- Premonitionist: NICK | Death's List Nominee: EUGENE | Premonition Nominee: MOLLY | Safety Winner: WENDY | 4th Dead/11th Place = Eugene Dix/Mr.NickiMinaj Chapter 5-- Premonitionist: SAM | Death's List Nominee: KEVIN | Premonition Nominee: WENDY | Safety Winner: WENDY | 5th Dead/10th Place = Thomas Burke/maybe | 6th Dead/9th Place = Kevin Fischer/Poseidon Chapter 6-- Premonitionist: WENDY | Death's List Nominee: WENDY | Premonition Nominee: NICK | Safety Winner: LORI | 7th Dead/8th Place = Nick O'Bannon/Rikku Chapter 7-- Premonitionist: CLEAR | Death's List Nominee: ALEX | Premonition Nominee: MOLLY | Safety Winner: LORI | 8th Dead/7th Place = Molly Harper/eagle2ch Chapter 8-- Premonitionist: KIMBERLY | Death's List Nominee: SAM | Premonition Nominee: CLEAR | Safety Winner: KIMBERLY | 9th Dead/6th Place = Clear Rivers/NFRaiders Chapter 9-- Premonitionist: KIMBERLY | Death's List Nominee: KIMBERLY | Premonition Nominee: LORI | Safety Winner: WENDY | 10th Dead/5th Place = Lori Milligan/Inter Chapter 10-- Premonitionist: ALEX | Death's List Nominee: ALEX | Premonition Nominee: WENDY | Safety Winner: ALEX | 11th Dead/4th Place = Wendy Christensen/wccats Chapter 11-- Premonitionist: SAM | Death's List Nominee: KIMBERLY | Premonition Nominee: ALEX | Safety Winner: KIMBERLY | 12th Dead/3rd Place = Alex Browning/Thomnom Final Chapter-- Final 2: Kimberly vs Sam | Runner-Up: Sam (Alex, Kevin, Lori) | Winner: Kimberly (Molly, Nick, Clear, Wendy)